


Homecoming

by Archer85



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer85/pseuds/Archer85
Summary: This is mostly just a smut fic. Set soon after Dennis's inauspicious return to Philly from North Dakota. Bed sharing leads to hanky-panky. Not very original, but originality was not the point. I haven't decided yet if this is a multi-chapter or a one-shot. It'll depend on whether I feel inspired to write more.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER/MILD WARNING. This story contains light sexual touching (hands on chest) while one party is asleep/prior to explicit consent. Consent is explicitly and enthusiastically given after awake.

Dennis was awake and staring at the ceiling, feeling a familiar warmth and restlessness.

He had sincerely given it the old college try with his baby and baby mama; but North Dakota was too nowhere for him. He never talked about his time there with the gang. When he came back — roughly six months following his departure — he just waltzed right back into Paddy’s, and it was as if he never left. Which was how he preferred it.

Mac had remained in their old apartment, which still had only one fully functioning bedroom. The other bedroom continued to house that ridiculous “exercise” bike Dennis could not look at without rolling his eyes. Mac’s delusionality had been a constant source of annoyance to Dennis throughout their relationship, but at least the other man had recently let go of his most absurd (and long-running) delusion — the one where he thought he was straight.

Dennis liked to think he was above such things, that denial that strong was never something he could succumb to. Yet, there were moments — like this moment, in fact — when he’d look at the other man and feel something terrifyingly close to…arousal. 

As Mac slept, Dennis watched his shapely bare chest rise and fall rhythmically, the impulse to run his hand across it flirting with full consciousness in his mind. The thought was like a buzzing fly, relentlessly returning, no matter how many times he swatted it away. 

He could usually keep such thoughts at bay, but tonight it was more persistent, and his body seemed to be more keen than usual to cross that razor thin line they had been balancing on for quite some time. 

Dennis took his right hand, crossed it over to Mac’s sleeping body, and let it hover just above his pecs, so close that his body-heat was detectable. That alone was enough to give Dennis a partial erection and he realized, in that moment, that his feelings were not misattributed. He did want this, it was not just some generic horniness. 

He softly put his hand on the skin of the man next to him, and brushed his hand up his abdomen. The throbbing in his groin became more pronounced at this, and his breathing became labored. Rolling onto his side, Dennis quickly became determined to wake the other man up. 

With his left hand propping up his head, Dennis let his right hand massage the other man’s chest and stomach firmly. He also hitched his right leg over Mac’s leg, in an effort to make himself as obtrusive as possible. Mac tended to be a heavy sleeper, but Dennis did not want to kill the mood by just shaking him awake. He also hoped doing it this way would spare him from having to explicitly proposition Mac.

Not that Dennis thought he would say “no.” That was the last thing he thought was likely to happen. He just didn’t want to do a lot of talking right now. The farther along the whole process was, the less likely Mac was to try and have a chat about it. 

Soon enough, Mac stirred and let out a light grunt, surefire signs he was returning to the realm of the conscious. 

“Dennis, what…?”

Dennis quickly put his left hand gently but firmly over Mac’s mouth. Soon the other man was wide awake and looking into Dennis’s bright blue eyes with an expression of confusion. Dennis continued to use his right hand to massage Mac’s upper body, making his intentions abundantly clear. 

“Alright listen, pal,” Dennis said, his tone hushed and commanding. “Here’s the deal. We can keep going if you want, but we aren’t going to talk about this right now. Okay? If you want to bang, I’m up for that. But no ‘What does this mean’ conversations will be happening tonight. Even try it, and I will go sleep on the couch until I get a bed back in my old room. Got it? Nod if you are on board.”

Mac nodded furiously, and a roaring bout of arousal slammed through Dennis, who was fully erect by this point and just about dying to have the other man touch him. 

Dennis removed his hand from Mac’s mouth and instantly leaned in to replace it with a kiss. At the same time Dennis grabbed Mac’s right hand and brought it to his dick, an action Mac was all too eager to complete. The feeling just about made Dennis cum immediately. 

Mac’s hand grasped at Dennis’s cock with exactly the amount of urgent desire he wanted to feel right now. His hands were a bit rougher than what Dennis was used to, but not by much. Almost immediately, Dennis rolled onto his back and pulled Mac on top of him. 

The other man took their repositioning as an opportunity to quickly and aggressively release Dennis from his boxers, doing the same for himself subsequently. Although it was dark, Dennis could make out the other man’s equally hard erection in the very dim light that filtered through their bedroom window. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Mac’s ass firmly with both hands and slammed their hips together. 

With their naked, erect cocks right next to each other, the two men humped like desperate teenagers, their sweat and precum slicking their skin to allow minimal friction. Dennis soon grabbed Mac’s head and brought it down next to his so he could lick and suck and bite at the other man’s neck. With the first brush of teeth, Mac let out a gasp and started making guttural noises in the back of his throat. 

They kept up this rhythm for a while, and Mac’s hand soon buried itself under Dennis’s behind. He squeezed repeatedly at the flesh there, seeming hesitant to breach too far. 

Time did that weird thing that often happened in the midst of intense sexual fervor — it became nearly indiscernable. A part of Dennis felt like they had been doing this for less than a few minutes; another part was convinced they’d been doing it for half a life-time. Either way, his erection was starting to feel more painful than pleasurable at this point, and he could tell Mac was hanging by a thread, probably kept in check only by his desire to not seem too ‘weak’ to Dennis. 

Dennis smiled at that thought and then decided he really wanted to see Mac come undone at his hand. He brought the other man’s face back towards his own and kissed him very deeply for a few moments. Then, he very quickly and aggressively switched their positions so Mac was now lying on his back, with Dennis kneeling above him. Dennis took hold of Mac’s dick and began stroking vigorously. This alone made Mac squirm and pant and make pained faces of pleasure. 

However, Dennis then took his left hand, put his middle and index finger into his mouth, and covered them in spit. Mac watched this process with a look of rapt fascination, and then followed Dennis’s fingers down as far as he could until they became no longer visible, stroking his taint for a few seconds. Then, they pushing towards their final destination between his hairy ass cheeks. 

At first Dennis just teased at the opening, putting pressure there and brushing across it in short strokes. But soon his fingers became more aggressive, pushing gently but firmly past the two rings of muscle that formed his opening. 

Mac had been good about not speaking up until this point, sticking to grunts and sighs and moans, but by now he seemed unable to reign in the impulse completely.

“Fuck, Dennis, fuck that feels so good.” 

Dennis smiled. He liked Mac like this. A lot. 

“Oh, and what about this?”

Dennis lowered his head and put his mouth over Mac’s cock. Although he had never done this to someone else before, he knew what kinds of things he liked while on the receiving end, and it was not too difficult to replicate. Lots of moisture, lots of of tongue, good suction, steady rhythm. 

Dennis had mixed feelings about his first experience giving head. There were enjoyable things about it, and things that made it less enjoyable, but he was eager to make the other man cum, and he knew this would get him to the edge. In fact, he could tell the edge was quite close.

Mac’s hips were doing that erratic jumping motion, seemingly outside his control— usually a pretty reliable sign. Dennis made sure Mac’s dick was plenty wet and then put his hand back on it for the finale. While he stroked the inner walls of Mac’s ass, Dennis’s right hand furiously pumped the uncut hunk of flesh that now stood flat against Mac’s stomach and was verging on purple. 

“Shit, oh shit, I’m gonna, holy fuck!” 

Whiteness sprayed out in thick ropes as Mac’s hips jerked violently and Dennis could feel his asshole clench rhythmically along with the ejaculations. The bodily excess mostly landed on Mac himself, but Dennis’s hand got a healthy dose, and a small spot of it landed on his face. 

Somehow seeing that cum all over the other man, splayed beneath him naked, with a look of pure exhausted joy on his face made Dennis almost desperate to finish himself. As smoothly as he could, he removed his left hand from the oriface it occupied, and he put both of his hands down next to Mac’s head, leaning over to kiss him once more. 

As he did so, Dennis fully straddled his companion, and rubbed his dick through the cum that was still slick on Mac’s stomach. Mac kissed him back but not with the urgency he had before, as he was still languishing in a post-orgasm state. 

“Hey asshole,” he whispered against Mac’s mouth, balancing genuine amusement with a bit of real bite. “Don’t forget about me.” 

At this, Mac brought his hands slowly up the top of Dennis’s thighs and over his butt. He massaged with the rhythm of Dennis’s hips, but seemed deliberately intent on taking it slow. Eventually Dennis made an impatient sound and grabbed Mac’s right hand, pulling it towards his dick. However, the other man resisted, and Dennis could tell he was holding out deliberately.

“What, Mac? What do you want?”

“I want to talk.” 

“We can talk all you fucking want AFTER I cum.” 

“You promise?”

“Yes, goddamnit, will you just…”

“Will I just what?” 

Dennis could hear that the other man was toying with him, which he resented but also acknowledged that he probably deserved, all things considered. 

“Jerk me off, suck me off, let me plow your ass, I don’t care. Just fucking get me there.”

Mac was clearly enjoying both Dennis’s sexual overtures and his sincere frustration. Smiling, he brought the same two fingers Dennis had used earlier to his mouth, and lathered them in spit. Dennis felt a wave of desire and anxiety flood through him. 

While he was not exactly adverse to the idea of being penetrated, it was also something he was not practiced at, and knew could be painful if not done right. However, he somehow felt he would look like a pussy if he chickened out while Mac had been so chill about it. 

Dennis remained in his straddling position upright on his knees over Mac’s lower half. The other man put his hand beneath Dennis, and felt up between his cheeks until he reached the opening. He started with one finger, pushing in a little, then pulling back, pushing in a little further and then pulling back. 

Dennis slowly relaxed, enjoying the sensation, the pressure, the lack of aggressiveness on Mac’s part, which was pleasantly out of character. He acted like he had all the time in the world and nothing better to do than draw out this lesson in getting fucked.

Soon one finger was all the way in and creating the most arousing pressure behind Dennis’s cock. In fact, Dennis soon enough started rocking against that thick middle finger, enjoying the rubbing and pressure sensations they created. He bounced against Mac’s hand, with his arms around the other man’s neck to keep his balance. 

“You want another finger, or you just want to get this over with?”

Dennis had to stop and think. On the one hand, he really did want to finish. On the other hand, he knew instinctively the finish would be better if there was more pressure on the rear-end. 

“Two” he ground out horsely. 

Mac smiled, and did as he was asked. Dennis had gotten better at controlling the muscles of his anus by this point, and was able to consciously relax to allow another finger in. It was at this juncture that he did start to feel a slightly painful stretch. It was not bad, but he could see why anal sex was not a thing one could just dive right into. 

It was also feeling a little dry, so he spit into his own hand and rubbed it as close to the opening as it would go. It helped some. 

“Tomorrow we’re buying lube,” Dennis declared somewhat absentmindedly, as he continued to bounce up and down on Mac’s hand. 

“Now, you better make me cum or I swear to god-”

There was no real need to finish the threat. Mac took hold of Dennis’s long-neglected member and began stroking it emphatically. He more or less let Dennis set the rhythm, and followed suit. The other man was heaving, and sweating, and his chest was bright red. He kissed Mac repeatedly during this process, and every time it seemed like he was just about to cum, but could not quite make it. 

Mac could tell he needed just that little extra bit to get him over the edge. He suspected Dennis was the dirty talking type and was just set to start when something told him to try a different tact. He knew it was risky, but intuitively, he also knew it was going to work. 

“Dennis,” Mac said, softly. 

Dennis looked him in the eye, and expression of desperation on his face.

“What?”

“I fucking love you.” 

Dennis’s eyes widened alarmingly, and Mac knew instantly it worked because nails dug painfully into his shoulder as intense shudders wracked Dennis’s body. White started spurting out of his cock while his anus muscles contracted in violent unison. He actually looked on the verge of tears, just from the sexual release. 

When the spasms faded, Mac removed his fingers delicately which caused a visible aftershock in Dennis’s body. Very soon after he collapsed beside Mac, clearly still trying to recover, mentally and physically. 

Mac was half hard again by this point, but he wasn’t going to pursue that erection right now. He just wanted to look at the man next to him and savor the moment. Dennis actually did look like a god. Not a golden one, though. Some kind of earthly demigod…Dionysus maybe. 

Not that he believed in fake Greek gods. But if he did, Dennis would make a good one. 

The other man looked so relaxed and carefree. He did not seem fussed by their impromptu sexcapade. Granted it was his idea, but until half an hour ago, Mac had still been under the partial impression that Dennis was basically straight. Sure there had been small cracks in that veneer, but he had never been sure until now. 

He supposed the question of what Dennis “was” was one for another time. He seemed keen on sleep, and Mac was not exactly bursting with energy at 2:18am. But something about their encounter still seemed…incomplete somehow.

Perhaps Dennis sensed his musings because he soon said, his eyes still closed in post-coital bliss, “We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise. Please just lie down and go to sleep. I can feel you staring at me.” 

“Okay…” Mac said uncertainly. The past half hour was already starting to take on a dream-like quality and the sneaking suspicion that Mac might have hallucinated it all was flitting around the edges of his paranoid brain, right where thoughts about his dad’s indifference used to fester. 

Mac slide down next to Dennis, who was currently rolled on his side facing the wall. He stared at the ceiling for about a minute, trying to relax enough to doze off, before Dennis reached over, clearly half asleep, and pulled Mac’s arm over him, indicating a desire to spoon. 

Although Dennis never saw it, Mac smiled what was perhaps the happiest, most earnest smile to ever cross his lips. Tucking himself in next to his bedmate, the two of them repositioned limbs until they were like two lego pieces slotted together. Made to fit. 

If this was a hallucination, Mac was happy to let it continue. Plus he’d know soon enough when morning rolled around whether this was real. Dennis would make it abundantly clear to him in no uncertain terms. 

Which reminded him.

“Dennis I know you said we’d talk tomorrow but I have just one quick question.”

Dennis sighed dramatically and asked, “What?”

“Do I have your permission to wake you up tomorrow with a blowjob?”

There was half a beat of silence before Dennis burst out laughing. 

“Yes, you have unrestricted permission to do that until I specifically revoke it.”

“Cool.” 

Mac tried to ignore the twitch in his dick at this prospect. The morning would come sooner the sooner he fell asleep.


End file.
